


Truth in the mirrors

by Kirrithian



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Call it an onion cus this got layers and makes me cry, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I was feeling mushy and angsty so..., Pearl grieving for rose, Shapeshifting, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrithian/pseuds/Kirrithian
Summary: Pearl, grieving for Rose, takes a moment to herself in her room.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Truth in the mirrors

Safe in the fountains  
Ever changing and still  
I searched amongst mirrors  
For the lost and saw myself  
My reflection was crying  
Flickering rivulets, terrible scores.  
She had left me behind  
But she couldn't-  
Couldn't?  
Live a pain struck twice.

My heart still wishes her again  
So here alone the others wouldn't see  
No face but mine  
Stretched and began to change  
Short work she stood, Eternal, indistinct  
A face in the mirror,  
Of Roses and thorns and tears  
A moment stolen again  
Chopped amongst the waves  
Trapped

She reached out to me  
A bond of grief, fooled dedication  
Hidden behind tumbling locks of pink deceit.  
And love, yet...  
The water parts. 

Time will take the spell and they would know.  
There the blue eyes shine  
Secret under hope, and yet just that  
I locked eyes with mine and knew  
She was never coming back


End file.
